robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Centurion
Centurion was a competitor robot in Series 3 and 4 of Robot Wars. It was a blocky blue robot with front lifting forks and a rear axe, both pneumatically powered by nitrogen. The axe brought down 15 tonnes of downward pressure from the axe, and the lifter could lift 120kg. Centurion was armoured in bullet-proof police riot shield material, which proved effective armour in its battles. It also had a pair of high-beam headlights. Centurion never achieved much, only defeating Excaliber, but was a uniquely shaped robot. After Blade's Big Bruva and Trident dropped out of Series 4, Centurion was given the number 31 seed. However, it was teamed up on by its opponents and defeated in the first round. The captain, Ray Tait, joined the Sir Chromalot team for Series 5, 6 and both Extreme series. Like many Robot Wars competitors, the Centurion team entered Techno Games. They entered the Rope Climbing event with Skeletron, an innovative robot that moved like a human and was based on a skeleton. Similarities with Weld-Dor Several connections have been made between Centurion and Weld-Dor, particularly the original. In the original appearances, both robots featured forklifts on one side of the robot and an overhead bladed axe that came down with large force. *Both robots debuted in Heat J of the Third Wars *Both robots won their first battle by KO before breaking down against the arena's left wall in the second round. Both machines then had one of their weapons destroyed by Sir Killalot (Centurion's forklift and Weld-Dor's axe) *Both robots lost to 101 at some point in Series 3. *Both machines replaced their forklifts with true flippers for Series 4. *Both machines were seeded in The Fourth Wars. *Both machines lost in the first Round of Series 4 after breaking down and were pitted by Sir Killalot. Robot History Series 3 Excaliber used its axe twice at the start of this match. Centurion used it's axe to less effect, and got stuck on the arena spike. It drove under Excaliber and dragged it into Sir Killalot twice. Excaliber then drove into Sgt. Bash, before being pulled into the house robots by Centurion. The axes of Centurion and Excaliber got locked together before Excaliber was immobilised. Coming up against 101, Centurion stood in between them and a grudge match against King Buxton. The robots moved around each other - 101 was lifted twice by Centurion, but was not flipped. Both robots used their weapons. 101 pushed Centurion but one of Centurion's chains was broken by a spike in the arena floor. Series 4 Before this battle, the other two teams had agreed to team up on the seeded Centurion. Splinter and Centurion clashed, and Centurion attempted to lift it. Small Torque rammed into it, and Centurion broke down. Killalot broke Centurion's flipper and pitted it, eliminating it from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Seeded Robots to lose in Round 1 Category:Robots to never have a judge's decision Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with Bladed Axes